kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Magolor Soul
Magolor Soul is the final boss of the Extra Mode of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. He is fought right after Magolor EX is defeated. He has a much more menacing appearance in this form than his old one. Most of his attacks in this form are the same as the ones he used in the second phase of his battle in the main game. However, they now do more damage or look different, such as his portal spike attacks now having thorns and being done in different locations. He keeps his previous attacks of using his own dark versions of the Super Abilities like in the original battle, but now Magolor Soul can use a new attack that combines the attributes of the Grand Hammer and Snow Bowl powers. Physical Appearance Magalor soul closely resembles Magalor's 3rd from from normal mode, but has several cosmetic differences that make him look more menacing. His body is now mainly a bluish black; where the gold rings from the Master Crown used to be are are white rings lined with black spikes, and Magolor's hat is now a dark grey color - in essence, Magolor takes on a monochrome color palette for this battle (perhaps as a consequence of the Master Crown's posession) . The spike-tipped extensions wrap around the horns of Magolor Soul's hat as they did before and run up along the tops of his wings, which by now are a dull turquoise color. His eyes are now white, his hands black with considerably sharper fingers, and the ever-present master crown has once more changed its appearence, now completely white with a ruby built into its center instead of an emerald. The Master Crown has several spikes jutting out from the top of it like the rays of the sun instead of the previous misshapen tentacles, and a pair of bull-like horns jut out from either side of the crown with another pair of horns coming out from behind them, which are much longer, curled at the ends, and purple in color. Magolor Soul's mouth (the only remotely colorful part of his body, ironically) now shows itself to be a bloodshot eyeball more frequently, which looks similar to Dark Matter or Necrodeus, who also has a Zero-like eyeball in his mouth. For some reason, he always smiles with his mouth open, even when defeated. Finally, although not technically a cosmetic difference, Magolor Soul has much more reptillian sound effects than his normal mode equivalent, and one can almost discern hime yelling "Go!" when he is using his monster flame attack: he is the only boss whose ex-mode form uses different sound effects than its normal mode counterpart. Attacks If kirby is continuing the battle immediately after defeating Magolor EX (in other words, he has not died from Magolor soul and is not in the True Arena), Magolor Soul begins the battle by instantly using his black hole attack (which can be easily dodged by getting rid of the Ultra Sword before he shocks Kirby, because this causes him to not use the attack). It is now a dark brown in color and distorts and "swirls" the the background as well as draws in Kirby and his friends much faster than before in addition to draining more health. He can summon the voids again to shoot spikes out of them, but the spikes now resemble thorny vines and can be done 3 times in a row instead of once. The spikes can also shoot out of new locations this time around. Magolor Soul can now shoot his giant beam (now brown with white specks instead of fully white) into a portal and have several more portals transport the beam around the screen in different patterns at the start of the fight instead of having to be weakened first. He can still juggle enemies around, fire energy orbs (now blue instead of purple), shoot his huge laser, draw outlines of shapes in the background, and fly through portals like he did before, but with far more force considering Kirby's halved HP meter. After Magolor Soul loses half of his HP, he'll become even more powerful. His imitation of the Ultra Sword Super Ability uses two dark versions of Galaxia to attack instead of the standard sword from before. He'll swing them each of them once and then swing both of them towards the middle of the screen. His new version of Monster Flame has the dragons fly vertically instead of horizontally. The first two will be by themselves, but then two dragons will fly together on the third pass. For his Flare Beam-like attack, Magolor Soul gathers energy like he did originally, but also creates a second empty sphere of darkness to roll around as he does. After he tries to ram the play characters from afar in the background, the second sphere will try to do the same. A brand-new move that he adds to his arsenal mimics the aspects of the Grand Hammer and Snow Bowl abilities - he creates an enormous mallet made out of ice in his hands. He will slam it into the middle of the room and unleash 2 shock-waves from both sides that leave sharp icicles along the floor. Even larger icicles will appear from overhead and drop down at a time. The icicles on the floor will eventually disappear, but still leave behind ice that can hamper the movements of the play characters (it also goes away with enough time). The last new attack Magolor Soul uses is where he flips the entire screen upside-down for a short time, similar to the EX Mode version of the Ice Sphere Doomer. Trivia *Magolor Soul, Marx Soul, 0², and Drawcia Soul are the only bosses who are "soul" forms of previous bosses. *The pause menu reveals that he is anything but Magolor's soul - defining him as a "sad shell" who is now merely under the control of the dark powers that inhabit the Master Crown. It is unknown if Magolor lost control of the crown's powers at some point, if the crown was controlling him as soon as he grabbed it, or if he lost control shortly before beaten in his first form. *Necrodeus, Magolor Soul, Wham Bam Jewel, and Dark Mind are the only bosses in the series to have exactly three eyes. Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Final Bosses Category:Undead